


Hell’s Kitchen

by orphan_account



Category: Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M, Smut without actual smut, Swearing, age gap, fucking hell, i hate this, pls don’t take it serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan Ross lives with his wonderful boyfriend, Gordon, but is he really ready to take it a step further?





	Hell’s Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will/gifts).



> i apologize for this fucking mess. i started writing this to spite my best friend will.

"Ryan, honey, I'm home!  Did you make dinner again?"  Gordon calls out cheerily, his deep voice all scratchy from screaming at amateur chefs in the studio.  He runs his experienced fingers through his dirty blonde hair as he wanders into the rather large kitchen, following the smell of roasted garlic chicken into the kitchen area, sliding onto a tall chair at the granite island and admiring his boyfriend who was stood at the counter wearing just pants and an patterned apron.  

 

"Yes," Ryan blushes a rosy pink color, leaning over the granite to give his older lover a tender kiss on the lips, wringing his hands.  He's nervous Gordon wouldn't like his cooking, he does yell at people about how shit their food is for a living. He never yelled at Ryan though.  "It might not be good though, cooking's never been my strong suit."  He bites at his chapped lips anxiously, causing them to bleed a little.

 

"That's okay baby boy, you know I have a soft spot for you," Gordon smiles warmly, the smile spreading to his eyes and he beckons for Ryan to come over and sit on his lap.  Ryan feels the soft blush spread from his face to the tip of his ears, tinging them a shade of red.  He pulls off the apron, abandoning it on the clean hardwood floor.  He just has tight pants on now, no shirt, and he can feel the older man's eyes checking out his toned torso, thick eyebrows furrowed. The brown haired boy then saunters over to his boyfriend, settling himself on his comfy lap, shifting slightly when he feels Gordon's rough hand grip his ass through his dark skinny jeans, calloused fingers rubbing small circles through the material. 

 

"O-oh," He stutters, placing a smaller hand on Gordons shoulder, blunt nails digging in through the soft fabric of his shirt.  "Yeah. Of course."  He nods, trying to look like he has confidence that he really doesn't possess.  God, he loves his boyfriend.

 

He leans forward, cracked lips about to meet to meet soft ones when suddenly the oven timer went off, beeping loudly like a smoke detector and interrupting what was about to be an enjoyable make out session. Gordon groans as Ryan slides off of his lap and slithers back into the kitchen, trying to find an padded oven mitt and struggling.

 

After having finally having found the classic blue oven mitts, Ryan pulls the platter of chicken out, setting it on the stove top to cool, sprinkling various spices over the top. He smiles. It actually looks quite good for once, and he turns to Gordon to gauge his boyfriend's reaction.

 

Gordon nods in approval, flashing a toothy grin at Ryan. "It looks delicious, babe, I can't wait to eat." He actually means it this time, Ryan's cooking has improved since he moved in to Gordon's spacey penthouse. Ryan nods with a large smile, and they both sit down at the oak dining table to eat.

 

After dinner, Ryan yawns, he's not sure why he's so tired but it's 6:48 and he's ready to retire to bed to read a book. However, Gordon has other plans. 

 

"Ry, let's have fun tonight," He suggests playfully, leaning over to nip at his lips.

 

"No." 

 

"Please."

 

"I'm tired," Ryan groans, swatting his eager, blonde haired boyfriend away with annoyance.

 

"You're no fun," Gordon pouts, huffing. 

 

"Tomorrow," Ryan promises as Gordon pushes him onto the bed, leaning over the younger brunette. Ryan leans up and takes Gordon's slightly wrinkled yet youthful face in his hands, soft fingertips tracing over his lips. He sits up to kiss him, moaning into it slightly, almost a whine.

 

Gordon smiles in triumph, running one hand down Ryan's side to rest at his slim waist, humming softly. "You're so beautiful," He murmurs into Ryan's mouth, sliding his tongue across his lips. 

 

Ryan mumbles a quiet "Thank you," followed by a "Are we doing it with . . ?" and a head jerk towards the kitchen.

 

The blonde man nods, getting off of Ryan to go grab what they needed from the culinary section of their house. Ryan gets comfortable on the bed, stripping his pants to remain only in plaid boxers, adjusting the pillows behind him.

 

Gordon returns with a can of whipped cream and a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup, grinning deviously. He crawled over to his mousy haired boyfriend, kissing his nose and looking up "Are you ready?"

 

"Fuck yeah."


End file.
